


What Boyfriends Are For

by GEGabriels



Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Driving, Enjolras' Fathers A+ Parenting, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Sneezing, Vomiting, long drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "There are stars," Enjolras commented, as he gazed at the night sky through the window."Well, yeah, there are stars every night," Grantaire responded, as if he didn't spend hours on his own trying to identify the stars and planets he saw in the sky from their apartment balcony."But they're really pretty tonight," Enjolras whispered,"I think you're delirious," Grantaire replied, Enjolras shrugging heavily,"I think you're right," He saidIn which Enjolras is sick while at his parents house, and he desperately calls Grantaire to pick him up.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	What Boyfriends Are For

Having bad parents was quite common in Les Amis members. Grantaire himself was not gifted with extraordinary parents, and he wasn't actually sure if they were aware of his existence or not, at times. Jehan's dad was kind of sucky, though he did have a cool mother. Feuilly's parents were dead. Marius' father and grandfather had some… Unresolved issues. Bahorel's mother wasn't fond of him, and his father had taken off. Courfeyrac's parents refused to acknowledge the fact that he existed, even though they were fully aware that he did. And Eponine's parents were downright devils. Grantaire despised them. Grantaire didn't know a lot about Enjolras' parents, however. Perhaps he should know more than he did, since he was Enjolras' boyfriend, and everything, but it wasn't really his fault that he didn't. Enjolras never spoke about them. And so, of course, Grantaire had been slightly concerned when Enjolras had told him that his father had requested his presence, because of some obscure family member's new job, or something, and that he was going off to see his family. While Enjolras packed a suitcase that evening, Grantaire hovered nervously around the bed, not saying anything.

"Grantaire, it's fine," Enjolras immediately picked up on his worry, as he rifled through a drawer full of pants, selecting only the finest to pack. Grantaire leaned against the bed that the couple shared, which was not made at all, the red and white blankets scattered over the bed, some halfway to falling off. Somewhere in the mess of blankets, Grantaire was pretty sure that their cat, Mouse, was curled up, asleep.

"What's fine?" Grantaire feigned confusion, as he bounced his leg a few times, staring out the large brown-framed window of the bedroom. It was fairly sunny outside, as the weather had been pleasant lately, much to Grantaire's satisfaction. Enjolras gave Grantaire a pointed look, as he walked over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room, next to the bed, frowning, and running his fingers across the bindings of the books.

"You know what," Enjolras simply stated, his reply slightly muffled, due to the fact that his back was facing Grantaire. Grantaire stretched his body out across the bed, a tiny indignant meow coming from the blankets, and a very annoyed looking Mouse storming out of the room, upset that her comfortable space had been violated by a mere mortal.

"It's just, I've never heard of your parents before, Enj, you never told me about them. What're they like?" Grantaire enquired, Enjolras sighing, and taking some sort of political book off of the bookshelf, slipping it into his suitcase, before going through the drawers to his dresser once more.

"It's… Complicated," Enjolras simply said, taking a formal-looking shirt, and placing it inside of his suitcase as well, "My father and I don't have a great relationship." Grantaire nodded, as he knew a thing or two about fighting with fathers.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you to your parents?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras had seemed nervous whenever anyone brought up the impending visit to his parents, and had stiffened whenever his father was vaguely mentioned by Combeferre, or Courfeyrac. Grantaire knew that Enjolras probably didn't want to be with his parents alone, so he had offered to go with Enjolras multiple times. Each time, Enjolras had rejected the idea.

"No, it's fine," Enjolras said the same thing he did every time once more, as he zipped his suitcase closed, climbing up onto the bed, and curling up next to Grantaire, staring at the blank wall. Grantaire, not used to seeing his boyfriend so quiet, and withdrawn, immediately brought up social justice.

"Everyone's been at it again with Healthcare debates, you know," Grantaire commented. This instantly grabbed Enjolras' attention, and soon, he was giving an animated speech on human rights while standing on the bed, Grantaire occasionally countering one of his points, just to watch more of his god-like fire in action. Mouse entered the room again, drawn in by the yelling, and she hopped up onto the bed, settling down in Grantaire's lap, staring at Enjolras with a bored expression. Mouse was used to Enjolras' rants.

Grantaire cherished the last bit of time he had with Enjolras, before he would be gone for four days.

The next day, Grantaire watched Enjolras pace around in the kitchen, while he sat at the kitchen island, eating a bowl of cheerios. Enjolras' cousin, who was named Peter, or something like that, was going to be there any minute to pick him up.

"When was the last time you visited your parents?" Grantaire asked Enjolras, as he swirled his spoon around in his milk, mentally questioning why he existed.

"Two years ago," Enjolras muttered, "Three months before we started dating…" Grantaire nodded slowly,

"So _that's_ where you were that week," He said, slipping Mouse, who was sitting patiently by his chair, a few cheerios. It was around 7:00 am, and the sun was shining in the sky, a few traces of dawn still visible. Golden sunlight spilled out across the kitchen from the windows, and the hum of cars, and kitchen appliances created some sort of familiar rhythm.

"You noticed I was gone?" Enjolras said incredulously, Grantaire rolling his eyes, and dropping a few more cheerios on the ground for Mouse, the little brown cat quickly devouring them, as if Enjolras' hadn't fed her breakfast 15 minutes ago.

"I always noticed when you were gone, Enj, half of my time with the Les Amis at that point in my life was spent stalking you," Grantaire reminded his boyfriend, Enjolras shrugging in response, continuing to pace around the kitchen. Just as Grantaire was about to ask if the Peter-guy got the wrong apartment number, there was a knock on the door, and Enjolras opened it, revealing some dude in his thirties with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"You ready, or what?" Peter-or-not-Peter asked Enjolras in an exasperated tone, Enjolras not saying anything, for once in his life, and instead simply nodding, rushing off to find his suitcase. Grantaire gave the Peter fellow a glare, of which was returned, before he walked after Enjolras into the bedroom, seeing Enjolras almost about to head out the door. He and Enjolras shared a quick kiss, out of Peter's sight, before Enjolras hurried away.

"Bye Enj, bye Peter," Grantaire called,

"MY NAME IS ADAM!" The door slammed shut after that. Well, okay then. Grantaire hung around the apartment for another hour or so after Enjolras left, before finally grabbing his phone and his jacket, heading down to the Musain. Though it was sunny, it was also chilly, as it was only March, and winter had only just started to creep away. The walk to the Musain was nice, though, and Grantaire enjoyed it. He made his way down the sidewalk, shivering slightly as a breeze tore through the air. He passed the library, and a few stores, before he finally stopped in front of the Musain. With a relieved sigh, he opened the door, and walked in, relishing the warmth. He waved at Eponine, who was in the middle of work, before he made his way to the backroom. When the backroom wasn't being used for some sort of event, there was usually a Les Amis or two poking around in there, taking up and putting down signs, or practicing speeches and writing essays.

Currently, Combeferre, Bahorel, and Jehan were occupying the room. Combeferre was writing something, while Jehan and Bahorel were talking quietly together. Everyone else was probably at work, or school in Azelma and Gavroche's case.

"Hey, R!" Bahorel greeted, Jehan waving in his direction, and Combeferre not bothering to look up from the paper he was writing. Grantaire waved back to Jehan, sitting next to him.

"What's new?" Jehan asked, Grantaire shrugging,

"I mean, I get the house to myself for four days, so that's cool," Grantaire said, running his hand across the brown wooden table. Bahorel gave a long sigh from beside Jehan, leaning back in his seat and gesturing towards Combeferre,

"Now we have to listen to _him_ during the meetings, though," Bahorel grumbled, Jehan taking his phone out of his pocket, which had a case made up of pink sparkly sequins, and texting someone.

"I don't mind listening to Combeferre," Grantaire commented, "He's inspiring, but in a different kind of way. I like facts." Bahorel rolled his eyes,

"Whatever. Enj'll be back in four days, and we only have one meeting scheduled in those four days, so it's not that big of a deal anyways," He stood up, stretching, "I oughta get goin' now, unless I plan on getting fired." Jehan smirked,

"Again," He added, Bahorel giving Jehan a less-than-impressed look,

"...Again," He confirmed, Jehan smiling,

"Bye!" He exclaimed, Grantaire giving Bahorel a nod, as the large man left the backroom of the Musain. Combeferre finally looked up from his paper, blinking,

"Oh," He said when he saw Grantaire, "Has Enjolras left already?"

"Yep," Grantaire replied, ignoring the fact that Jehan was stacking napkins on his head, for whatever reason. With Jehan, a lot of things seemed to slide, as Jehan looked too innocent for anyone to really be properly angry at him. For example, if Bahorel had been the one stacking napkins, Grantaire would have punched him already.

"That's a shame," Combeferre said, "I was hoping to catch him before he left, but I came here first, and got a little distracted…" Grantaire nodded. Once Combeferre was emerged in a task, there was virtually no pulling him out of it. Combeferre scanned Grantaire over for a second, "Don't worry, Enjolras will be fine, his mother won't let anything happen to him," He reassured Grantaire. Grantaire opened his mouth to respond, wondering how Combeferre had known that he was worried in the first place, but Combeferre had already gone back to writing.

* * *

Grantaire hadn't lived on his own for a long while. Before he had moved in with Enjolras a year ago, he had been living with Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta, the three of whom were probably his dearest friends, next to Eponine. Thus he found himself quite lonely the next day. Contrary to popular belief, Grantaire actually enjoyed socializing, he craved it, even. He was just… Selective with who he was socializing with. Grantaire had received one text from Enjolras, about five hours after he left,

**Enjolras:** _Hey, made it there safely._

**Grantaire:** _ok_

Enjolras hadn't texted him since. Grantaire sighed, flopping into a new position on the couch in his living room. According to his phone, it was around 3:50 pm. He had gone down to the studio early that morning, and as such had finished up quite early as well. Just as he was debating whether he should text Joly, or just head down to the Musain, his phone began ringing. He grinned when he saw the call was from Enjolras, and he quickly answered it,

"Hey, what's up?" Grantaire asked, turning himself in a socially acceptable position on the couch.

" _Grantaire… Can you come pick me up?"_ Enjolras' voice was shaky, and Grantaire felt worry bubble up inside of him. Why did Enjolras need him to pick him up? What had happened?

"Yeah… What's wrong?" Grantaire asked, already half-way across the room to where his car keys were laying on the counter. He was slightly dreading heading down to Enjolras parent's place. It took four hours to get there, and there was the added fact that he had no idea how to get there, he only knew where it was.

" _I don't feel well,"_ Enjolras's voice cracked, " _Please R, I don't want to be here…"_ He whispered, Grantaire mentally sighed, walking into the bedroom, and selecting a few of the smaller blankets to take with him,

"Why isn't Peter giving you a ride back?" Grantaire asked, switching the phone to speaker mode, so that he could fire a few texts to Combeferre and Eponine about what was happening, and where he was going.

" _His name is Adam. And my father doesn't want him to,"_ Enjolras responded. Grantaire's heart ached, as he listened to the stuffy, miserable state of Enjolras' voice. He wanted to be right there with his boyfriend, comforting him.

"...Alright. I'll be there in five hours, tops, I'll try to make it in four. Can you stay on the phone?" Grantaire enquired.

" _No, my father will be suspicious,"_ Enjolras replied, Grantaire deciding right there and then that he didn't like Enjolras' father.

"Okay, just hang in there," Grantaire said, Enjolras hanging up. Grantaire, still carrying the blankets and the car keys, headed out to his car. The drive to Enjolras parent's house was mainly smooth, Grantaire only getting lost a total of three times, which he considered rather impressive. Grantaire was anxious. Enjolras was the type of person who would try to push through pneumonia (And he had tried to, once). Him admitting to not feeling well… Wasn't a good sign. Grantaire also was highly skeptical of Enjolras' father, from piecing together the tiny bits of information on the man he'd managed to collect. After driving about 2 hours, Grantaire had to stop to get gas at a gas station, but that was the only stop he had to make. All in all, he finally pulled into the driveway of Enjolras parent's house after five hours of driving, leaving him tired. He was shocked at how sheerly large the house was, and how fancy it looked. Mr. Eat The Rich couldn't have grown up in a house this large… Grantaire shrugged it off, and he went up to the front door, one of the blankets he had brought with him, Enjolras' favorite fuzzy red one, tucked between his arm and his side. He tentatively knocked on the door, Adam answering it almost immediately,

"Oh, hey, Peter," Grantaire said, Adam stiffening,

"My name is Adam," He curtly responded, "Why are you here, exactly?" Grantaire frowned,

"To pick up…" He paused, remembering that Enjolras was in fact not Enjolras first name, "Julien." Adam gave him an incredulous look,

"Why?" He questioned,

"Because he's sick," Grantaire answered. He looked around the entry room, in awe at the size of it. It was immaculate, not a single error or spec of dust in sight, and looked very formal.

"My father, uncle, and aunt are in the living room with him. Good luck," Adam simply said, Grantaire nodding,

"Thanks, Peter," He gratefully said, Adam raising an eyebrow,

"My name is Adam," He walked off, Grantaire navigating his way towards the living room, which fascinated him even more than the entry room. The furniture matched perfectly with everything in the room, and sunlight spilled in through the large white-framed window in the center of the room. There was a small man who looked quite a bit like Adam, sitting on one couch. One the other couch, there was an intimidating looking old man, with grey hair, and a petite blonde woman. Those must be Enjolras' parents. Grantaire set his sights on Enjolras, who was trembling in the corner of the room. It was obvious he was ill, his face was pale, and yet his cheeks were bright red. Enjolras and Grantaire locked eyes, and Enjolras rushed forward, Grantaire embracing him. The embrace lasted only a few seconds, until Monsieur Enjolras was on his feet, and had forcibly separated them.

"Who are you?" He growled at Grantaire, Grantaire meeting the man's rageful look with his own steady one.

"I'm Grantaire, Julien's … Friend," Grantaire replied, "And I'm here to take Enj - Julien, home." The man narrowed his eyes,

"Why?!" He demanded, Grantaire fighting the urge to inch backwards, instead glaring at Monsieur Enjolras,

"Because he's obviously sick," Grantaire informed him, Enjolras, as if on cue, sneezing harshly into the crook of his arm, sniffling loudly afterwards, his congested state painfully evident. Monsieur Enjolras wrinkled his nose in disgust for a second, before quickly straightening his posture, and clearing his throat,

"I don't see anything wrong with him," He stated, Grantaire rolling his eyes,

"You may want to get your eyesight checked then," He muttered, "Sir," He added. Monsieur Enjolras' eyes widened, and he clenched his fists,

"I swear boy, one more word and you'll-" He started, Grantaire cutting him off, and taking his phone out of his pocket, holding up his favorite picture of Eponine, in which she happened to be holding a knife,

"You'll do what? This is Eponine, and she knows where you live," Grantaire argued, Monsieur Enjolras' pale face at the picture all the permission he needed to grab Enjolras' hand, and hurry out of the room with him, "Where's your stuff?" Grantaire asked Enjolras, Enjolras gesturing weakly towards the long winding staircase they were standing next to,

"Second door to the left," He murmured, Grantaire nodding, and going into said room, collecting all of Enjolras' things before heading out of the room, and back down the stairs. Adam was waiting at the door for them, and he gave them both a nod, opening the door,

"Thanks, Peter," Grantaire commented, as he and Enjolras made their way to the driveway of the house.

"MY NAME IS ADAM!" Once they were outside, Grantaire let his muscles relax, and he exhaled slowly, turning his full attention on Enjolras, who was leaning against the car, breathing heavily. Grantaire laid the back of his hand on Enjolras' forehead, frowning at the heat he felt,

"You've got a fever. How did this get so bad in only two days?" Grantaire demanded, Enjolras' weakly shrugging, coughing a few times into his arm,

"I woke up like this, this morning," He responded, "And it just kept getting worse, and I was nervous, and I hate the house, I hate it all so much," Enjolras whispered, Grantaire quickly embracing him, Enjolras leaning into him, "Can we go home, now?" He asked, Grantaire smiling,

"Yeah, let's go home."

Turns out, going on a four hour drive with one sick person in your car was not an easy experience. The first hour went alright, Enjolras content to simply sleep, his head leaning against the car window, wrapped up in the blankets Grantaire brought. He began stirring after that hour though, a few whimpers occasionally slipping past his lips, as he slowly woke up.

"Hey," Grantaire murmured, "I'm going to pull over somewhere, as I didn't even bring water on the drive down, that okay?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras muttering something under his breath, before Grantaire was responded to with a hoarse,

"Yes." And so, Grantaire pulled into the parking lot of the nearest rest area his phone could find, of which was about 15 minutes away. Grantaire was relieved to have his feet touch solid ground again, and Enjoiras was shivering violently due to the chilly outdoor air, Grantaire and Enjolras made their was down the sidewalk, towards the rest area, Enjolras frowning,

"You know-" He began, and Grantaire tolerated the rant about social injustices that had literally nothing to do with their situation that came next, only because he knew talking about justice made Enjolras feel better, because that was the weird type of man he was. When Enjolras was well, though, he could expect a kick in the shins. They entered the rest area, which had only a few people in it. That made sense, because it was a Monday in the beginning of March. Eventually, they headed back out to the car, Enjolras unsteady on his legs, his political ranting catching the attention of one or two people. And some teenager who stuck up their middle finger at him, which Grantaire returned in his boyfriend's honor. He could practically hear Combeferre's scolding in his head, about "being the bigger person," or whatnot. But he ignored it, just like he would with the real Combeferre.

"Three more hours to go," Grantaire muttered, as he and Enjolras stared at their car, neither really wanting to go back in, but both knowing that they had to. Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, and instead ended up sneezing loudly. Grantaire rolled his eyes, pressing the back of his hand to Enjolras' forehead, frowning,

"You're burning up, I think you're warmer than before," Grantaire nervously said, Enjolras simply shrugging,

"My fellow citizens have suffered more at the hands of-" He began, Grantaire cutting him off with a playful nudge,

"Get in the car, you idiot," He teased, Enjolras doing as he was told, for once, but crossing his arms, to make sure that his disapproval was noted,

"M'not an idiot," He murmured, Grantaire affectionately running his hands through Enjolras long blonde curls, snagging on a few, which he gently detangled,

"Of course not, dear," He responded. And so, after that, they got another hour under their belts. The car was not a particularly large one, but was big enough that it didn't feel cramped. It had a gray interior, and a silver exterior. It was a nice enough looking car, but Grantaire had never really cared much about what a car looked like. To him, so long as it did its job it was fine. It was in fairly decent shape, as it had been bought only three years ago. Whenever something went wrong, though, Grantaire preferred to try and fix it himself, rather than pay someone to. The car possibly had some minor problems due to Grantaire's tinkering, but was over all fine. It had a working heater, and that was what Enjolras treasured the most at the moment, as his body was still racked with shivers, while Grantaire was sweating because of the high temperature.

"Grantaire," Enjolras suddenly asked, lifting his head from where it was leaning against the car window.

"Hm?" Grantaire replied, mentally cursing the bird that was sitting in the middle of the road's stupidity. It was little, and Grantaire hated it when little things died. He hated it when anything died. It always left him questioning what the point of life really was, and if he as an individual had actual value. Grantaire pondered these, and other questions like these, more often than he would care to admit.

"Can you pull over?" Enjolras asked calmly, Grantaire frowning,

"Why -" He started, Enjolras making a choking sound from beside him, "Oh," Grantaire simply said, thanking his lucky stars that the road had barely any traffic, allowing him to safely pull over to the side of it. The second Enjolras' feet hit the grass, he doubled over, vomiting up the limited contents of his stomach.

"I hate this," Enjolras miserably declared, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, a great deal of snot ending up on the fabric as well. Grantaire gave a sympathetic hum,

"Trust me, I do too," He commented, as they made their way back to the car, "I hate seeing you in any sort of pain." Enjolras gave a small chuckle from the seat beside him,

"I like seeing the pained look on your face after I beat you in soccer for the 5000th time," Enjolras weakly joked, Grantaire rolling his eyes,

"I'm getting a divorce," He replied, Enjolras smirking,

"We're not married," He clarified.

"Yet," Grantaire responded. Enjolras gave Grantaire a warm smile,

"Yet," He confirmed. The two stared at each other, each wondering what they'd ever done to deserve the other, when a sudden sneeze from Enjolras of course ruined the moment.

"Sorry," Enjolras mumbled through congestion, desperately searching for a tissue box. Of course, that had been the one thing Grantaire had forgotten to buy from the rest area,

"Just use your sleeve," Grantaire said, "We'll wash the shirt later." Enjolras gave a grateful nod, and soon, they were on the move. Two hours left. Thankfully, those two hours were smooth sailing, and they were soon only ten minutes away from their apartment.

"There are stars," Enjolras commented, as he gazed at the night sky through the window.

"Well, yeah, there are stars every night," Grantaire responded, as if he didn't spend hours on his own trying to identify the stars and planets he saw in the sky from their apartment balcony.

"But they're really pretty tonight," Enjolras whispered,

"I think you're delirious," Grantaire replied, Enjolras shrugging heavily,

"I think you're right," He said, Grantaire letting out a sigh of relief, as they began passing familiar houses, stores, and apartment buildings.

"We're almost home, Apollo," He announced, Enjolras sighing,

"I've always told you not to call me that," He muttered. About seven minutes later, they finally pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building, "I can get my stuff," Enjolras weakly offered, as Grantaire pulled his suitcase out of the trunk of the car.

"Nope," Grantaire said, "This is what boyfriends are for, angel." Enjolras frowned,

"Carrying your suitcase?" He questioned, Grantaire chuckling,

"Mhm." They made their way into the building, after braving their way through the freezing spring night air. Grantaire let out a long, relieved sigh, as he unlocked the door to their apartment, Enjolras walking into the living room and immediately collapsing on the couch. Grantaire set Enjolras' suitcase down on the living room floor, next to the couch, and placed his car keys and phone on the kitchen counter. He took a deep breath, reading the time on the clock above the microwave. Midnight. Grantaire walked over to the exhausted blonde, who was sprawled out over the couch, and shook him awake, as he was already half-asleep.

"C'mon," Grantaire murmured, Enjolras opening his eyes, before closing them again tightly,

" _Noooo,"_ He whined, Grantaire rolling his eyes, and hauling him to his feet,

"To bed. The couch isn't comfortable," He asserted, Enjolras refusing to open his eyes, and leaning against Grantaire,

"The couch can be comfortable," He argued, Grantaire raising an eyebrow,

"Anything that backs up that claim?" He asked, Enjolras finally opening his brilliant blue eyes,

"Me, because I said so," He defended, Grantaire simply kissing the top of his head,

"Go change into pajamas, and get into bed. You can sleep once you've got at least some liquid in you, and preferably a bit of medication and food as well," Grantaire directed, Enjolras stumbling off towards his and Grantaire's bedroom. Grantaire turned his head, as he heard a meow come from the corner of the kitchen. Mouse the cat then ran over to him, and Grantaire knelt down, petting her, and lifting her up, kissing her forehead. If anyone asks, that never happened. Grantaire poured a cup of water, walking into the bedroom after a minute. He gently coaxed Enjolras to take a few sips, before setting the cup down on the nightstand, satisfied, and laying in bed next to his boyfriend, who currently sounded like he was in the process of coughing up a lung. "You done?" Grantaire asked after a minute, Enjolras giving him a short nod.

"Yeah…" He murmured, snuggling into Grantaire's side.

"So… About your parents," Grantaire enquired, Enjolras stiffening,

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not yet," He replied, Grantaire nodding,

"I respect that -" He began, but he stopped himself from continuing further when he saw that Enjolras had fallen asleep. Even in sleep, he looked like an angel, in Grantaire's opinion, at least. It made sense. Enjolras had a long, stressful day. And he was running a high temperature. Grantaire smiled, as he stroked his hand across Enjolras' blonde hair. Even when Enjolras was at his worst, he loved him. He knew he would always love Enjolras, no matter what. He knew that Enjolras was the man he was destined to be with until death. And content with the knowledge of this, Grantaire easily fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a few days to get out, I kept falling asleep in the middle of writing it. 
> 
> I've been working on expanding Grantaire's interests and hobbies in my stories, because I feel like he has a lot. 
> 
> The idea for this story just started with the idea of Enjolras and Grantaire driving somewhere, and turned into this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, and please let me know what you think.


End file.
